There For Me
by KiminoKodoku
Summary: Kaname is with Mana, and Itsuki's will to live is gone. Ongoing. [shounen ai] [Post book five] Chapter three up
1. No Will

**There fore me**

**A/n: Um. Random thing I thought of. Will be more chapters to it, I guess.**

**Paring: Implied (slight) Kaname/Naoya, Isshin/Naoya**

**Rating: R**

**Warning: Angst, attempted suicide, gaaaay **

**Disclaimer: If I owned juvenile Orion, mana would be dead **

**---**

"How could you, Kaname?"

Itsuki Naoya sniffed as he sat on his futon, staring at his wrists. His eyes shifted over to the room next to his, and he closed them.

_Nee-san? You awake?_

No response.

_I guess she's asleep. That's good…Nothing to stop me._

His eyes flickered open, and he pressed the shining blade to his wrist, pondering what he was about to do.

"I…"

He sniffled once again, and shut his eyes as he felt tears.

"I loved you… I thought you… didn't you love me, Kaname? We had… before Mana came back to you, we… we…" His voice was small, and it was obvious he was trying not to cry. But no one heard him. No one saw his tears.

Kaname… before Mana, you and I, we were… we were… we were more than friends… but now that she's in your life, she's who you love, not me, not Itsuki Naoya. What do I have? Amou and Sensei… they don't really know me… Mana… master… she has Nee-san, she doesn't need me to help fight… Isshin-sempai… well, we've never been friends, either…

"Nothing is left for me now."

Naoya pressed the blade into his skin, deeper and deeper, wincing as he felt his body begin to burn. Blood began to flow, and it mixed with his tears.

"Nothing…" He dropped the blade, and winced as his vision began to swirl… and suddenly, he was on the floor, and his blood was around him, and he was smiling.

_Nothing is left for me now._

---

"Master! Master!"

"Haruna-san?" Mana blinked as she gazed at the blonde-haired girl standing out in the rain, tilting her head a little. "Is there… something wrong?"

"Its…its… Onii-chan, he…he-!" The girl was in tears as she stood in the doorway of Mana's home, her hands clasped together in front of her. "Where's Amou-kun?"

"Amou-kun? Um…He's with Tomonori of course, why? What did Itsuki-kun do?"

"He cut his wrists!" She sobbed, holding her head in her hands. "He's alive, but…he's u-unconscious! Thank god he didn't cut himself right, or he…"

"He did w-what?!"

"He tried to kill himself, Master!"

"W-Where is-"

"We need Amou-kun to heal him!"

"Oh! Right!" Mana nodded, and ran inside, leaving Haruna in the doorway. She then returned with her jacket and umbrella, and walked out, shutting the door.

Moments later, they were at Tomonori-san's, pounding on the door.

"Amou! Sensei! Someone!" Mana shouted as Haruna pounded, cold and wet from the rain around them. "Open up!" She called.

"Hurry! Onii-chan, he-"

"What did he do this time?" Tomonori grumbled, opening the door and rubbing his eyes under his glasses. "It's five in the morning on a Saturday, what do you want?"

"Itsuki-kun slit his wrists, sensei! We need Amou quickly! He's lost so much blood he'll die even if we take him to a hospital!"

"He WHAT?"

"He's dieing, sensei! Get Amou!"

"Ah… yes, r-right away…" Tomonori shut the door, leaving behind only the sound of his frantic footsteps.

He returned a minute later, Him with a jacket and shoes on, and his arm around Tsukasa in a sweater and pajama pants. Tsukasa put on his shoes, and Tomonori grabbed their umbrella, and the four headed out towards Haruna and Naoya's home, frantically, each one of them running as fast as they could in the rain.

"Oooi! What're you all doing so early?"

"Ah! I-I-Isshin-sempai!" Mana blinked, and nodded to the others who continued on over to Naoya's place.

"Mana-san, shouldn't you be in bed? You're still in your pajamas!"

"It's Itsuki-kun!"

"Itsuki? What'd the idiot do this time?"

"He's dying, Isshin-sempai!!" Mana cried, sniffling. "He tried to kill himself!"

"What…?" His eyes went slightly wide. "Why would… why would he do that?"

"We don't know! But… he… he could die, sempai!" Tears came to the mind breaker's eyes, and Isshin hugged her tightly, walking towards Naoya's house. "

"Come on, let's go see if Amou's got him healed yet, okay?"

"O-Okay…"

---

"So how is he?" Isshin asked as he walked into Naoya's room, looking at the unconscious boy. His carpet was soaked with his blood, and his wrist was a bloody mess. Amou sat beside him, his hand hovering over the wound, his eyes closed.

"H-he's alive, but barely…" Amou said quietly, removing his hand. Naoya's chest rose softly, slowly, but it still rose. He was breathing. "Someone needs to stay with him w-while we're at school… T-Tomonori-san says that H-Haruna-san needs to go to school because she's been gone so long, and M-Mana's going because of Kaname's basketball game…"

"I'll stay." Isshin sighed, sitting down and looking at Naoya.

"R-Really? I mean, I n-need to stay a bit longer to finish healing him, but I can s-stay the whole-"

"Na, it's fine. The idiot needs some sense knocked into himself when he wakes up, and I want to know why he did it." Isshin frowned. "I… I guess I don't understand, but I really want to."

"Isshin-sempai…"

"Well, go ahead and finish your healing, and I'll go tell Mana-san and the others, alright?"

"Y-Yes."

Isshin stood, and walked out, turning to the three waiting outside of the doorway.

"So, who's staying?"

"I will." Isshin nodded, putting his hands in the pockets of his pants. "Mana-san… you don't want to miss Kusakabe-san's game, right?"

"Y-Yes, but aren't you-"

"The team'll be fine without me. Haruna-san, Mana-san, go on, Amou will be there later. Sensei, is it alright?"

"I guess. Make sure when he wakes up he doesn't do anything stupid, okay?"

"Alright, sensei." Isshin bowed, and turned to Haruna. "I'll make sure your brother survives, alright? I'm sure the idiot had a good reason for it." He sighed, and she smiled, sniffling and nodding as the three walked out the door to go to school, all dressed and ready. He then turned back towards the room where Naoya and Amou were, and he paused.

"Why do I feel like I want that idiot to be safe?"

------------------------End chapter 1

I suck. I totally suck.


	2. Renewed Faith

**There For Me - Chapter 2**

**A/n: I'm writing this as I'm very, very sick, and I can barely even move. I feel horrible, and Excedrin is your friend. They might be a bit OOC here. Damnit. **

**Pairing: Isshin/Naoya; implied Kaname/Naoya**

**Rating: R**

**Fandom: Juvenile Orion**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, angst, AU I guess, slight OOC, langue? Oo'**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Juvenile Orion, Mana dead. I hate her.**

**-**

_Where am I? Am I… am I… dead…? I should be dead. I mean, I did it, didn't I? So why don't I…-feel- dead?_

"Itsuki…"

_A voice? Whose voice? Who is it? Is it Kaname? No, no, why would Kaname be dead? Even if he were, he wouldn't go to hell like I would. It sounds familiar…like…_

"Itsuki, are you waking up?"

_Isshin-sempai…? But…how…how is he…? Is he dead, too?_

"Itsuki, come on, you've been asleep all day, get up will you?"

_Isshin-sempai… _

"Se-"

"Ah, you are awake; how are you feeling?" Isshin looked down at Naoya, blinking slightly. "Any better? Your wrists hurt at all?"

"Isshin-sempai? Waaah! W-W-W-Why are you dead?"

"Dead? I'm not dead, moron, and neither are you."

"I'm… not?"

"Damnit, can't you see? You're in your room, idiot."

"I am?" Naoya blinked up at the older male, golden eyes wide. He suddenly sprang up, winced a bit, and looked towards the floor.

"B-B-Blood!"

"Yes, blood. What, you thought you could cut your wrists and sake would come out?"

"But if I… If I did that, I should be dead!"

"Well, you're not. Lay back down."

"I… why am I…" Naoya sniffled, his eyes closing a bit as they filled with tears. "Why am I still alive!" He whispered, bringing his hands up to cover his face, the bandages slipping off of his wrists. They were still quite bloody and horrid looking, but at least they didn't look as bad before. His eyes flickered to them, and he began to cry.

"Itsuki…"

"Why am I alive!" He choked through his sob, removing his hands so he could stare at Isshin. "Why! Is there a goddamned reason! I have nothing left for me, why the hell am I here!"

"Itsuki, you-"

"He doesn't care about me anymore! All he cares about is master! Not me! I have nothing! NOTHING. All he wants is master. I bet he doesn't even -remember- how much I loved him. I…"

"Master…? Itsuki, what-"

"Kaname, idiot! Kaname doesn't love me!" He sobbed, covering his face again.

Suddenly, it hit him. Isshin's eyes went wide as he realized what Naoya had just said.

_Naoya loved Kaname. And Kaname loved Mana. That was why he had done it. A broken heart. Loneliness. _

"Itsuki… you tried to kill yourself over… Kaname being with Mana?"

"Yes, idiot!"

"But… why?"

"Kaname left _me_ for _her!_"

_Oh. So Kusakabe had originally been with Naoya, and then Mana had come along, and-Oh. Oh. I see it now… _

"I have nothing left, sempai! Nothing! No reason! Master has Haruna, she's stronger than me, better, I'm useless, I-" The boy sobbed and sobbed. "I…. I have no reason to live!"

"Itsuki, you do have a reasons to live. Haruna would miss you. Amou would miss you. Sensei would miss you. Master would miss you. Kaname would miss you. God, Itsuki, _I_ would miss you!"

"No you wouldn't! None of you would!"

"Why do you think your sister ran to Amou asking him to heal you, huh! Why do you think Mana ran with her? Why do you think they were all here to see if you were alright? I mean, sure, Kusakabe wasn't here, but his house is out of the way… we all ran to make sure you were okay, Itsuki..."

"No, you…you don't care… none of-"

Isshin sighed, and pressed his finger to Naoya's lips, pulling the younger boy into a tight embrace. "I would've missed you, Itsuki."

"Sempai, what-" Naoya's eyes were wide as he was embraced, Isshin's own eyes closed.

"Shh. Isn't that enough for you? You would've made many, many people sad, Itsuki. What about all those girls, hm? All those girls who send you love letters… all those girls who look at you and blush…"

"I don't care about them!"

"But they care about you, we care about you, _I_ care about you. Just because you only care about you being with Kusakabe doesn't mean that other people don't care about you now that you're not. "

"I… I…"

"Even if Kusakabe left you, it doesn't mean your life is over, Itsuki… I mean, I… I love Mana, but she doesn't love me, but do you see killing myself over it?"

"N-No, but-"

"We're kind of in the same position… hah..." Isshin laughed lightly, and smiled weakly, closing his eyes as he held him closer. "We're both without love…the ones we love… they love each other. I guess that makes us the odd ones out, hm? Kusakabe has Mana… Amou has Sensei…"

"T-True..."

"So we're the only ones alone, hm, Itsuki…"

"Y-Yeah…" Naoya sniffed, and shifted closer to Isshin. In a way, this surprised the older boy, but he shrugged it off, and held him as his quiet sobbing continued.

"But we'll make it… you're smarter than that, I'm smarter than that. And Damnit, if you do anything like that again, I'll give you a good beating, got it?" Isshin glared, causing Naoya to laugh a little.

"I'll make sure to avoid it, Isshin-sempai."

"Good, now go back to sleep; I can tell you're still very weak."

"Are you going to leave me?" Naoya blinked, looking up at him with red eyes, tears still staining his cheeks. Isshin looked down at him, and then, he looked away from the boy's gaze.

"I guess I can stay a bit longer."

-

"Wow, look at that new player!"

"Yeah, he's as good as Kusakabe-kun!"

"What's his name?"

"Eto… Kanjiru Ketsuki, isn't it?"

"Oh, he'll never be as good as Kaname-kun!" Mana huffed, glaring at the three chattering girls who sat near her in the bleachers. Haruna stifled a giggle, and shook her head, gazing at the mystery new kid on the basketball team.

"Thanks for coming with me, Haruna-san. I feel so bad about Itsuki! But at least Sempai is there with him, ne?" Mana asked, tilting her head as she turned her attention to the blonde haired girl beside her.

"Ah, yeah… I didn't expect sempai to stay with him, though! I mean, they've never really gotten along… ah, well, I hope he wakes up soon. Ah!"

Haruna paused as the crowd cheered when Kaname scored a point, putting their team ahead of the game. Mana stood up, and shouted happily, blushing as she saw Kaname look at her and smile. She sat back down, and looked at her feet. Haruna blinked, and then smiled.

"You really like Kusakabe-san, don't you Master?"

"Shh! Haruna! Don't call me master -here! Someone could hear you and think we have some weird relationship!"

"What's so weird about calling you my master? I mean you _are_ my master. "

"I know, but- " The buzzer sounded, and the teams went to their benches. "Oh, one minute Haruna-san!" Mana ran down the steps, bouncing up to Kaname.

"Kaname-kun! You were so great out there!" She smiled, standing in front of her boyfriend. He gazed down at her, and blinked.

"Oh, er, thanks…"

"Oh, so Kusakabe has a girlfriend, hm?"

_ She's another mindbreaker. >_

The new kid stepped beside Kaname, grinning in an odd, sly way. His hair was messy and black, and kept back in a ponytail. With piercing blue eyes, he looked at Mana, and then at Kaname, watching the two blush madly.

"Oh, a-are you the new kid, Ka-"

"Kanjiru Ketsuki, at your service." He did a bow, his eyes narrowed in a cat-like way as he watched her.

_I don't like him… I sense something weird. _Thought Mana as she gazed at him.

"Oh, K-Kanjiru-kun...N-N-Nice to m-meet you!" she stumbled, bowing as he had. Kaname sighed, and shook his head. "I'm M-"

"Kirihara Mana-chan." Ketsuki stated with a grin.

"H-How did you.."

His eyes flashed, and then he grinned even wider. "Lucky guess, maybe? Anyways, Kusakabe and I better get back to the court. Game's almost over, you know." He winked, and grabbed Kusakabe back to the benches, Mana waving and walking back up the bleachers and over to Haruna.

"T-That new kid... I sense something weird from him, Haruna-san. Kanjiru Ketsuki... Kanjiru Ketsuki..."

"Kanjiru-kun? He's in one of my classes. I haven't sensed anything from him, why?"

"I don't know.. I think he has some sort of power, but I don't know what. But if I didn't sense anything..."

"Oh, Master, don't worry about it! I'm sure he's just a normal kid. Let's just watch the game, okay?"

"O-okay..."

-End chapter 2

OoOo. New character. Hahaha. Don't worry, he won't take any of the originals. Although he will try to seduce someone at one point. And maybe someone else too. Okay, so he'll probablly try alot of things, but he's got his own lover. 333 Who is this mysterious boy? THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW. DUN DUN DUN. Okay well maybe you won't know until the next chapter, but that's not the point. Thank you to all the people who read this. bows


	3. A new foe?

**There For Me - Chapter 3**

**A/n: Sorry for the delay, loves. I'm slow when it comes to writing. This chapter will be long. :D**

**Pairing: Isshin/Naoya; implied Kaname/Naoya**

**Rating: R**

**Fandom: Juvenile Orion**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, angst, AU I guess, slight OOC, langue? Oo' OC x OC slight yaoish hints :D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Juvenile Orion, Mana would be dead. I hate her. Haaaate! HAAAAAAAAATE! But I'm going by the manga and Kaname is with her. Sucks for me.**

**---**

"Isshin-sempai!" Naoya Haruna smiled as she stepped through the door, rushing in to see her twin. She had just gotten home school, and she was worried about her brother. "Thank you so much for staying with him for the past week while we've been at school!"

It was true; Isshin had been staying with Naoya for the past week, each day coming over before school started, seeing Haruna off, and then staying in with the other boy until Haruna got home. Sometimes he'd stay for dinner, other times he'd just leave.

"Oh, it's no problem Haruna-san." Isshin smiled a bit, and nodded. "I don't mind taking care of Itsuki."

"Oh, Naoya and I really appreciate this, Isshin-sempai." She smiled even wider and sat down next to Isshin, watching her sleeping brother. "How is he?"

"Better. He can walk without getting dizzy now."

"Ah! Really? Oh, I'm so glad! He should be able to go to school next week!"

"Haruna-san, do you think it'd be okay if I came over during the weekend, too…? I mean, just to check on him, and all…" Isshin's voice trailed off as he looked down at Naoya.

"Of course! Will you be staying for dinner now?"

"Mm, I guess if you don't mind."

"Oh, of course I don't! I mean, I don't know how to repay you for all you've done, so that's the least I can do… I should go start on that, alright?" She got up, and stretched, walking off and to the kitchen to start cooking, leaving Isshin alone with the sleeping boy.

Or so he thought.

"Isshin-sempai."

Isshin blinked.

"Thank you for staying with me this week."

Blinking again, Isshin replied, "Oh, it was nothing, really. I was glad to do it. An idiot like you needs guidance, and I'm just the one to give it to you. Besides, I was getting sick of basketball and homework anyway." He laughed a bit, and Naoya opened his eyes to look at him.

"I don't know how I would've survived this week without you." He whispered, sitting up to be at eye level with him. The two gazed at each other for a moment, and then Isshin turned away.

"So you want me to come over this weekend, right?"

Naoya nodded.

"Same time as normal?"

Again, he nodded.

"Alright. I'll do that."

"Are you sure you're not doing anything else this weekend? Anything more important?"

"Psh, no, I'll be bored all weekend. I'd much rather spend time with you than sit on my ass and do nothing."

"Oh, aaaand…" Grinning, Naoya looked closer at him. "Can you pick up some cigarettes for me?"

"No."

"Why not! I haven't smoked in a week!"

"Smoking is bad for your health, stupid."

"Sooooo?"

"So is slitting your wrists. So don't do it."

"I need to smoke!"

"No you don't."

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't. Chew gum. Talk to yourself. Just don't smoke."

"I'm not going to talk to myself!"

"Talk to me, then."

"What?"

"Er…" Isshin turned away, his cheeks coloring. "I mean, instead of smoking, you can talk to someone."

"No, you meant I could talk to you."

"Oh, shut up!"

Grinning, Naoya sat up, a devious look in his eyes. "Naa, is poor Isshin-sempai blushing?"

"Be quiet!"

"You are!"

"Oh, damnit, I shoul-"

"Naoya! Isshin-sempai! Come on, dinner's ready!" Haruna called, peeking her head through the doorway. Happy with the fact that Naoya couldn't discuss anymore of the subject, he got up and grabbed Naoya's hand to pull him up.

"Thanks." Naoya murmured, blushing as he held onto Isshin's hand. The other boy blinked, and blushed as well, quickly letting go.

'_Aaah, it seems Naoya and Isshin-sempai are getting pretty attached…' _Haruna giggled as they walked off to eat, her mind filled with thoughts as she watched the way the two looked at each other.

---

It was late in the evening that day when Isshin finally left. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he sighed and yawned as he gazed up at the clear Friday night sky, pondering what he'd been doing for the past week.

'_Itsuki… What are you doing right now? What are you thinking? How are you feeling?' _

Shaking his head, he walked down the street, his shirt ruffling with the spring breeze.

'_God, I just left their house a few minutes ago and already I'm worried about him. Stupid Itsuki.'_

"Maybe tomorrow I'll go play basketball with Kaname."

'_It'll take my mind off of him.'_

"But first I've got to check on him."

'_I promised to stay the whole day, though…'_

"Ah, what do I care? I'll just do what I want tomorrow," and as he reached his house, his thoughts became focused on sleep, and nothing more.

---

"Kaname-kun! I'm sorry I'm late!" Kirihara Mana shouted as frantically as she dashed up to Kusakabe Kaname, her cheeks pink from exhaustion.

"You didn't run all the way here, did you?" her boyfriend asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Uh… s-sorry…" She mumbled, sniffling. He sighed, and shook his head, putting his arm around her as he led her towards a bench.

'_A date in the park with Kaname-kun…_' Mana sighed inwardly, a happy sigh, a smile on her face as they sat down, petals from the cherry blossom trees blowing around them.

"Don't be sorry," he starts, "Just, you didn't have to run, you know."

"I know, but I was late…"

"Ah. Okay. So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Mana kicked her feet at the ground, staring at her hands, her cheeks turning a deeper shade of pink.

"Well… I wanted to spend time with you, Kaname-kun…and…"

"And?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the new kid on your basketball team."

"New kid? Oh… you mean Kanjiru?"

"Y-Yes…"

"What's there to talk about?"

"Well…" Mana started, looking up at the dark-haired boy. "I don't like him."

"Er… that's nice, but why not?"

"I sense something weird from him, Kaname-kun!"

"Mana, has Haruna-san or Itsuki said they said they sensed anything from him?"

"Well…no, but-"

"Then it's fine, Mana."

"But Kaname-kun, Itsuki and Haruna have been busy and not able to concentrate!"

"Mana, he's harmless…"

"B-But.." Mana sniffled, her eyes tearing up. "I know he's not… he… gives me the weirdest vibes.."

"Mana.." Kaname sighed, hugging her close. "You just haven't been thinking right lately. You're worried about Itsuki and your mind is jumbled."

"Yeah.. you're right.."

"So don't worry about it, okay?"

Mana nodded, sniffling and smiling. "Thank you, Kaname-kun."

---

"Master," a deep voice whispered, "She's onto us."

"Correction, my dear. Onto –me-." Another voice replied.

"Should we do something about it, my master?"

"No.. for now, we shall see. Besides, no one believes her anyway."

"Shall I tell the others?"

"If you wish. Now come here, silly."

Two men stood on the rooftop of a building near the park, one smaller than the other with messy black hair in a ponytail, and icy blue eyes. The other with long blond hair in a pony tail and white, glazed eyes. The taller one embraced the other, and they stood like that for awhile.

"Mi-kun," the smaller one whispered, hugging him close.

"Master." The taller one breathed, embracing him tigheter.

"Mi-kun, I don't like her."

"I know you don't, Master."

"She's so happy, so good, so pure."

"I know."

"I hate her."

"I know."

"I hate her."

"I know."

"I hate her darklore, too."

"I know."

"I hate them all." He hissed, his blue eyes flashing.

"Shh, master… shh… calm down."

The smaller boy frowned, and then smiled slightly as he was pulled closer.

"Call me by my real name, Mitsudo-kun."

"Ketsuki-chan," Mitsudo whispered into his ear. "Ketsuki-chan, Ketsuki-chan.."

"Mitsudo-kun," Ketsuki replied, gasping, "let's go somewhere."

"Where would you like, Ketsuki-koi?"

"Anywhere but here."

"Ketsuki," Mitsudo purred, kissing Ketsuki's neck.

"Say it again," Ketsuki groaned, falling limp in his arms.

"Ketsuki, Ketsuki, Ketsuki, my Ketsuki." Mitsudo smirked, pushing him against the door to the stairs. And all that was heard was the sound of gentle whispers and quiet whimpers.

---

It was already mid afternoon by the time Isshin had woken up. He gazed at his alarm clock, and sighed.

"I was supposed to be at Naoya's at nine.." He groaned, rolling out of bed. He dressed in jeans and s t-shirt, and slipped on his shoes, quickly walking out the door and down the street to the Itsuki's.

He stopped when he reached their door.

"_Isshin-sempai."_

He remembered Itsuki's voice in his mind.

"_Thank you for staying with me this weekend."_

He sighed.

'_He might be mad that I wasn't here earlier..'_

He lifted his hand to knock, but then he paused.

'_But he probably doesn't really care… after all, I was just there because he needed someone to take care of him in his time of need…'_

He then spun around, and began walking back to his house, the sun shining brightly in his eyes.

'_It's such a beautiful day… I could take him outside to get him some fresh air… but he wouldn't want that.' _

"_Isshin-sempai!"_ Itsuki's voice rang throughout his mind as he walked away.

'_Why can't I stop thinking about him?'_

"_Isshin-sempai, thank you for staying with me!"_

'_What's so special about him? He's just a stupid punk kid who likes to smoke.'_

Isshin realized he had completely passed his house as he was lost in thought. He stood there for a moment, staring at his feet.

'_He doesn't need me… right? He's better now… I won't help him anymore…'_

"Isshin-sempai!"

Isshin looked up from his thoughts, only to see Itsuki Haruna running towards him, waving frantically. "Isshin-sempai! There you are!" She gasped as she reached him, catching her breath.

"Haruna-san? What's wrong?" Isshin blinked.

"Naoya is so worried… you didn't come early… he tried going out to get you, but he passed out a few feet after he got out the door… so I came to find you!"

"He… was worried?"

"Very!"

Isshin blinked, and then, he smiled slightly. "Alright. Let's go, then."

Haruna blinked at his smile, but then she nodded, and the two walked back towards the Itsuki house.

'_Maybe you do need me… I know I need you.'_

---

End chapter 3

---

Well, how was it? Was it long enough? Did you like it:D Please give me your views! Look foreward to more OC slash in the next chapter, more Ketsuki being angry and hating Mana, more of his minions being introduced, and maybe something more! Tell me what you think of Ketsuki and Mitsudo, too. :x I hope you like them!

With love, Kiminokodoku


End file.
